


The Waiting Song

by helens78



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen knows how to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Song

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of _One Tree Hill_ (pre-)femmeslash, because it was (at the time) leaping off the screen at me. Karen and Dan were high school sweethearts; he left her for Deb, and Dan and Deb stayed married for 16 years. Deb and Dan are (as of the timing of this drabble) in the midst of a nasty divorce, and Deb and Karen have struck up a _really close_ friendship. Deb was played by [Barbara Alyn Woods](http://www.onetreehill-tv.com/cast.php?actor_id=10), and Karen was played by [Moira Kelly](http://www.onetreehill-tv.com/cast.php?actor_id=6).

Deb's shoulders are tight this morning; Karen can see it across the café. She starts pouring coffee as Deb sits down, and asks "Sugar?" even though she already knows the answer. Deb takes her coffee black when she's frustrated-- _when Dan's been an asshole about something. Again,_ Karen thinks, leaving the sugar packets alone.

Deb starts sipping; the tension dissipates, but it's slow. _It'd be faster_, Karen thinks, _if I rubbed it out of you._ If Deb gave her five minutes she could--

_\--no. We're not going there._

And the inner voice she _knows_ she shouldn't listen to says, _yet_.

_-end-_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Waiting Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892506) by [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain)




End file.
